


I Won't Tell If You Don't

by Vasser



Category: Yuuri!!! on Ice - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Anonymous fucking, Arousal, Bad Character, Barebacking, Begging, Blackmail, Blushing, Caught, Caught in the Act, Changing POV, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Complex feelings, Conditions, Confession, Crush, Cum Swallowing, Dick Size, Dicks, Dirty Talk, Discovery, Divorce, Embarrassment, Feelings, Gossip, Group Nicknames, Guilt, Guilty Character, Happy Ending, Husbands, I will never see scarves the same way again, In Love, Inexperience, Infidelity, Kissing, Loose ass, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Characters, Multi, Nervousness, No Condom, Olivious Husband, POV Change, Premature Ejaculation, Sassy, Sassy JJ, Scarves, Shame, Shameless Character, Slight temper, Sort Of, Taunting, Teasing, Temper, Their dicks do all their thinking tbh, Threats, Voyeurism, Watching, affair, anal penetration, angry, anonymous, blackmailing, blindfold, blindfolding, blowjob, caught red-handed, chat, cocks, cum, cumming inside, group chats, guilty, handjob, horny boys, kiss, loose, messages, pleasure - Freeform, poor Chris, relationships, shaming, silly nicknames, sorta - Freeform, tied up, time skip, villain, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: JJ discovers a dark secret of Yuri Plisetsky's and decides that he can definitely get something out of it...
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, JJ Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	I Won't Tell If You Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



> Here you go lovely MoonLord!!  
> Man, this is the biggest one shot I have written in a very very long time!  
> I'm proud of it and I hope everyone who reads will like it too! Feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if you feel it's necessary (no hate because you'll just be ignored).

Yuri was panting hard, sweat covering his skin in a shiny sheet as his secret lover continued thrusting into him with enthusiasm. Every time they did this Yuri promised himself it would be the last; Viktor Nikiforov-Giacometti was a married man after all. But the next time they saw each other the elder Russian would give Yuri this seductive look, blues eyes shining, and share dirty thoughts and loving words the second there was no one else around to hear. All his good intentions and rational thoughts melted away instantaneously.

This could only end in disaster, he knew. Christophe, for all his light-hearted nature and flirtatiousness, would be devastated if he discovered Viktor's infidelity, and who knew what people would think of Yuri and Viktor... Nothing good, for sure. Despite all this he was still weak to the man he had idolised ever since he was a junior skater. Now that Yuri was older and Viktor had taken an interest in him he couldn't refuse.

It wasn't a case of if, it was a question of when and how things were going to go wrong. For his part, Yuri had tried to keep the risks to a minimum. He never went to Viktor's unless he knew that Chris would be gone for a few days, he only let Viktor come to his place if he had a rock-solid alibi for being there, and he avoided having sex in any public place.

Well, tried to at any rate. Unfortunately for him, Viktor was extremely impulsive. More times than not he would suggest that Yuri and he do it in an empty changing room or against the wall of the ice rink if they were alone. To Yuri's credit, the silver-haired man only got his way nine out of ten times. Being in love with an older married man was so hard...

They were currently hidden in the corner of an empty changing room a couple of hours after the end of a contest. Everyone else had left so he had dared to give into Viktor after being begged all day for a session. The older man was hitting him so deep that he currently couldn't seem to make himself regret it.

Nothing would go wrong just one time, right?

\----

Jean-Jacques Leroy couldn't believe his luck. What a day to accidentally leave his wallet in a changing room! It wasn't in lost and found so the staff had let him go to the changing room to search for it, and what a sight he found there! Viktor Nikiforov-Giacometti and Yuri Plisetsky were really going at it. 

The sight of Yuri's tight little hole being spread by a cock was delicious, even though Viktor was only about mediocre in size. If he was impaled by something bigger JJ could only imagine how erotic it would be. His blonde hair was all tangled up and his head was thrown back in ecstasy, cheeks tinted red. Such a little treat... The Canadian's solid desire to get a piece of Yuri only intensified in that moment, and he believed he knew how to do it. 

Wouldn't Yuri just be so broken if Chris found out?

This wouldn't be any fun alone though, it was a rare opportunity. He couldn't keep it all to himself when he knew that someone else was even more desperate for the young Russian than he was? He stopped spying for a moment and opened up the skater group chat.

Ice King 👑: Bek, send me a friend request so I can message u. We need to talk in pm

Fucks Ice For $$: Did you change the chat names again, JJ? Not that I'm complaining, tehy're interesting

Fucks Ice For $$: *they're

Otabitch: Well I am complaining. Why am I a bitch?

Ice King 👑: Does it matter? Private chat!!!!

Fucks Ice For $$: Can I get in on your scheme, lovelies~

Katsudammmnnn: I'm changing the chat names back, this is stupid 😳

Ice King 👑: No one appreciates my genius!

~Katsudammmnnn updated the chat nicknames~

JJ: Boring. Anyway, no Chris, this is for Bek's ears only

Otabitch: My ears only?

Otabitch: Why am I still 'Otabitch'? Also, I sent the friend request

Yuuri: Sorry, I must have missed you, hang on

~Yuuri updated the chat nicknames~

Otabek: Better.

Chris: Aww, I want to have some fun too! Yuuri, come drinking with me!

JJ couldn't help the breathy chuckle that left his lips at Chris's antics. He felt a little guilty that he was about to take advantage of the fact that his husband was having an affair... Not guilty enough to back out though. Besides, if things didn't go to plan he would be letting Chris know anyway, gently of course. That would be okay, right?

He sighed before going into his notifications and accepting Otabek's friend request, instantly going into the chat function and starting a new conversation with the Kazakh. 

~Jean-Jacques Leroy made nicknames for the chat~

Otabitch: Let me guess. Otabitch?

Skating Royalty 👑❤️: Damn straight

Skating Royalty 👑❤️: Anyway, that's besides the point i'm staying at the fancypants Regent Hotel in room 332

Skating Royalty 👑❤️: Meet me there in 1 hour if u want a chance with yuri

Otabitch: Yuri? What are you planning?

Otabitch: ... Leroy?

Otabitch: Please tell me you're not gonna do something stupid

Otabitch: Please

Skating Royalty 👑❤️: If u wanna know so bad then show up

Skating Royalty 👑❤️: Oh and dont tell any1 else x ;)

With that he put his phone away and grinned, back into the hype of his plan. Just on time too. A muffled scream of pleasure came from the changing room and JJ peeked through the gap in the door to see Viktor's chest coated in Yuri's cum. Damn, that was hot. He hoped he could get pleasant sounds out of Yuri too.

Soon enough Viktor let out a low moan and his thrusting slowed. When he pulled out moments later JJ realised that he wasn't wearing a condom and that Yuri's hole was leaking fresh cum. Even by his standards that was damn dirty and JJ loved the sight so much that his cheeks actually heated in a blush.

They were finishing up and the Canadian knew that he had to get out of there before Viktor spotted him. He would have to go back to the entrance of the building and pretend he had been in lost and found all this time. If Viktor found out and ended up coming clean to Chris then he had no ammunition to use against the youngest skater. 

Once he was back at the lost and found desk he was grateful there was no staff member currently there to stop him from re-entering the changing room for the rink. He kept a patient attitude and very subtly checked the doors for who was leaving and entering. It took about ten minutes for Viktor to emerge looking completely clean and unruffled. That had been quick. Despite the fact he was trying to profit off the affair, he still felt angry deep down that the Russian would take advantage of Chris's trust like that, what did the Swiss man do to deserve this treatment?

Before long the older Russian skater was gone and JJ let out a sigh, preparing himself. He headed straight back to the changing rooms, not wanting to miss his chance with Yuri. If Yuri left before he could catch him then he had no idea how long it would be before he got his next chance.

Luckily, Yuri was still there when he sauntered in with a wide smirk. The little Russian turned his head towards the door and looked uncharacteristically afraid when he saw JJ's expression. Right now he was likely trying to figure out what he was doing here and whether he saw anything he wasn't supposed to.

"Let me save you the trouble. I saw you and Viktor," he confirmed in a teasing sing-song kind of voice. Yuri's face fell and he started to go red. Whether that was down to shame or anger or bother was irrelevant, although it would be cute to see the younger man all riled up. Maybe he should torment him a little? "You looked so cute with his dick inside you, making you moan and whimper-," he started before he was suddenly slapped.

Yuri looked feral. Apparently his words weren't particularly appreciated in that moment. Tears were building up in the blonde's eyes and JJ gave him a slight smile, brushing them away with his thumbs. He had made no secret of the fact that he wanted Yuri so the action wasn't really that strange or surprising.

He quickly calmed down and pushed the black-haired male's hands away from him, giving him a hard and assessing stare. At this point he was likely wondering why JJ had chosen to reveal himself instead of running off to tell Chris about his husband's infidelity.

"Let's make this quick, eh? I'm staying at the Regent Hotel in room three-hundred and thirty-two, meet me there in about an hour if you don't want Christophe to know about this," he told him simply, not bothering to beat around the bush. It had been fifteen minutes or so since he had messaged Otabek so hopefully Yuri would arrive a little later, giving JJ time to hide the Kazakh away somewhere.

He briefly remembered the reason he was here in the first place and grinned at Yuri innocently, leaning against the wall and looking around in curiosity. "By the way, have you seen my wallet anywhere?"

The younger man huffed in frustration before clenching his fists. 

"S-someone saw you left it earlier and took it. Anyway, that's besides the point! Why would you want me to come to your hotel room? I don't want to do that! Do you have any idea how that would look?!" Cute. He really thought he could protest against this. Well, if he had been sensible enough not to have an affair with Viktor then he wouldn't have to, would he?

Deliberately ignoring his words, he stood up straight and hummed in dissatisfaction. 

"Who took my wallet?"

Yuri was silent for a moment and placed his head in his hands in an almost guilty fashion.

"... Chris. He's too nice for his own good, he was gonna return it to you. T-that's why you can't tell him! He'll be broken!"

He tried to continue to object to JJ's threat, but the Canadian didn't listen. Maybe it was cruel, but he wanted to life at the irony. Chris hadn't remembered to message JJ about his good deed and because of it he had discovered the affair his husband was having with the boy JJ had been pining after openly for months. The irony was so thick it was almost horrendous.

At least he knew where his wallet was now. He had no intention of listening to Yuri's desperate attempts to change his mind and he needed to get his wallet back from Chris. Although time was short, so that would have to happen after his little plan worked its magic.

In JJ's mind that was that and he started to walk off, ignoring the protests that were still pouring from Yuri's perfect lips. Teasingly, he waved goodbye as if he wasn't hearing anything he was saying. Later in the evening he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself, and he would make sure Otabek owed him one for getting close to Yuri.

\---

On his way back to his hotel JJ had stopped by a nice little shop and purchased a thick silk black scarf. It would come in handy later, if everything went to plan. Everything was set up and he had managed to shower and dry off before his guests for the evening arrived. 

A knock on the door sounded and he grinned like a Cheshire cat as he went over and looked through the peep hole. Otabek was here first, just as planned. Lovely. Without hesitation, he let him in and shut the door behind him. 

The Kazakh was giving him the same hard stare that Yuri had given him earlier, and it started to make sense that Otabek liked the little Russian so much. In a few ways they were quite similar. He chuckled at his thought and gave his guest an easy smile.

"Relax, Bek. Yuri will be here soon."

"And are you going to tell me what's going on before then?"

That was fair, he supposed, he had refused to explain earlier. A scandalous grin broke out on his face before he leaned forward, hands clasped together. He rested his chin on his clasped hands and knew he must have looked like such a stereotypical gossip, but who cared?

"Well, dear Otabek, I went back to the rink from today to find my wallet. I left it in the changing room. I was wholly expecting it to be empty, this was hours after the competition! Like, a good two hours-." He was cut off by Otabek's annoyance.

"Does this have a point, JJ? Because I didn't come here to gossip," he stated bluntly with irritated eyes. "What does any of this have to do with Yuri?"

"Fine, fine! Ruin the mood why don't ya," he grumbled with a pout before soon giving the Kazakh a surprisingly sombre look. "It's actually quite serious, Viktor is having an affair and Yuri is the 'mistress'."

Otabek's eyes widened in vague horror before he looked troubled. Of course, he liked Yuri a lot so it was probably a shock to hear that he would do this kind of thing with a married man. He sat on the bed and rested his chin on his hand, letting out a stressed sigh. 

For a while he sat mumbling something about the younger Russian being careless and stupid and naive. A fool in love, the Kazakh called him under his breath. Interesting. So Yuri was in love with Viktor and Otabek was aware of it. The plot thickened. Next thing he knew JJ would be finding out that Chris knew all along! Honestly, everyone was so stupid. At least it was stupidity he could profit from.

"Look, Bek. I know it's bad, but I'm going to promise Yuri that I won't tell Chris if he let's me screw him. I'm gonna blindfold him, and I invited you over so that you can have your turn at last," he said before sighing at his judging look. "I know it sounds crazy, but this way Yuri learns his lesson, Chris doesn't get hurt, and we get something in return."

He considered this for a second, looking uncomfortable with the thought of this scenario for a moment. Then he nodded, letting his expression relax. It seemed like he still had conditions though.

"Okay. I'm a weak-willed guy when it comes to Yuri. But I don't want him to ever know I was a part of this," the Kazakh requested with a defeated smile. He was on board then, but JJ would have to figure out a way to make sure the young skater didn't figure out it was Otabek fucking him.

"Great. Hide in the bathroom. I'll have a little fun and then tell Yuri I'm just going to the bathroom, and then you can come have your fun. Yuri will be blindfolded anyway so... Hm. Is your dick nearly the same as mine?"

Otabek looked absolutely outraged at the question. His cheeks went pink and his eyes narrowed slightly. It would have been amusing in another situation. Actually, it was still sort of amusing now. He let out a low chuckle and soon just started to unbutton his own jeans.

That was too much for the quiet man to take. He struck out like an asp, grabbing JJ's wrist and stopping him from stripping down. The action was almost comical and the Canadian allowed himself the luxury of laughter while he could. 

"Fine, I'll just tell you. Eight inches, about mediocre in thickness, very veiny. Yours?"

"... Nine inches, thick and fat, smooth," he muttered awkwardly under his breath, clearly embarrassed to be sharing such details. Well, he would have to deal with it so he could figure it out.

"Yuri will know it's two different people. Oh well, I won't tell him it's you. I'll just tell him he has a secret admirer among the other skaters. If he guesses it's you then whatever, but if he doesn't then it's all cool," JJ said simply, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to figure out. After Otabek gave in and nodded in approval he grinned. "Great. Now go hide in the bathroom, shut the door but don't lock it."

Once the Kazakh man was safely hidden away he finished his preparations. He took the tags off the scarf he had bought to use as a blindfold and laid in carefully on the bed, and he stripped down to just his boxers. The mood would be so much better when Yuri arrived if he didn't have to waste time taking his clothes off while the young blonde waited. After the activities for the evening began there should be no interruptions.

Just as he finished folding his clothes and putting them out of sight there was a knock at his door. Timid, quiet, as if the new arrival wasn't convinced he should be there. Perfect. That was Yuri! He quickly checked through the peep hole just to make sure there were no misunderstandings and sure enough it was him.

Without a word he let the guilty boy into his room and walked off towards the bed, lying down on it with a grin.

"Come on then, Yuri. To steal a line from Chris, I don't bite unless you want me too," he teased with a wink. A visible flinch passed through the Russian at the mention of the Swiss man's name. Right, the affair. Chris's name would definitely set Yuri on edge. Well, he just wouldn't say it again. He wanted to fuck him, not piss him off.

Gently, he made a beckoning motion with his pointer finger and chuckled faintly as the blonde noticeably swallowed. This whole scenario seemed to be making him nervous but JJ just knew that as soon as they were undressed and going at it then he would be completely on cloud nine. Then when Otabek with apparently a longer and fatter dick than his got his turn... A pleasant shudder went through him at the thought.

The younger man mumbled something in what he assumed was Russian before shuffling reluctantly towards the bed. It was king sized, large enough for them to get rough without anyone falling off or hurting themselves. Yuri perched himself tensely on the edge of the bed and the Canadian rolled his eyes, giving up and pulling him down onto the bed with a grin.

"This is my condition to Chris never finding out. Well, two conditions," he admitted while running a hand soothingly through those beautiful blonde locks. "Condition one: let me and a secret admirer of yours play with you for a while. Don't worry, the admirer isn't a stranger, he's another skater you know." He at least hoped that would be reassuring. "Condition two: stop this stupid affair with Viktor. He's shallow and a playboy, and you're gonna hurt Chris and yourself if this continues. Just end it."

The Russian's eyes had widened in surprise at the conditions. Surprisingly, the first had very little effect on him, but the second had him looking uncomfortable and distressed. That was definitely interesting. He was likely expecting the first condition and was okay with it, but he was reluctant to end the affair... Really, how selfish...

Under JJ's assessing gaze Yuri squirmed uncomfortable. He was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were going white. Nervous energy radiated off him and he sighed when the pieces fell into place. JJ was ridiculous and acted the clown, but he wasn't stupid. Yuri Plisetsky was in love with Viktor Nikiforov-Giacometti, a married man. 

Continuing it would definitely hurt Yuri, more than he could ever know. How was he supposed to make the blonde see that this relationship he had with Viktor was going to poison him from the inside out? Then he got a surprise.

"I-I'll end it. I've been trying to ever since it started," he admitted with a stressed sigh. "But Viktor just seduced me right back to his arms... Now I have a l-legit excuse to make him stop."

"... Good job, Yuri. It must be a little sad for you right? Well, let's see if we can improve your mood," he said with a bright grin, dropping a surprise kiss onto the young Russian's cheek. Naturally he blushed in response. "Me and your admirer would fuck you better than that silver snake ever could!"

Reluctantly, Yuri huffed out a little laugh and stood up from the bed, stripping himself almost awkwardly. He hadn't seemed all that embarrassed being naked with Viktor, so hopefully this was just regular hookup nerves. The last thing JJ wanted was to believe that Yuri didn't want to be naked in front of him. That would suggest that the blonde found him unattractive and would probably shatter whatever ego he had left.

The Russian actually stripped very quickly in the end and it was definitely a sight to behold. Peeking through a gap in a door had given him a horrible view in realistic terms, he had barely seen anything he wanted. Now though, the blonde was in front of him in all his full glory.

His eyes instantly went to Yuri's private area and he heard him mutter the word 'pervert'. He let out a chuckle as he examined. His dick was about average, four or five inches, and there was the faintest amount of pubic hair that was surprisingly dark considering that Yuri was a blonde. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a good look at his ass from this angle, but at least those narrow and slender hips were on show. They were to die for.

"Beautiful, as I thought! Come here, I want to tie you up now," he said very casually, gesturing to the huge bed and it's soft sheets. The casual tone didn't throw the Russian off the scent at all though, and he immediately bristled.

"Tie me up?! You never said anything about-," he cut himself off and buried his head in his hands, shivering where he stood. "You really are a fucking pervert."

What could JJ say? He didn't actually like his partners getting too touchy. He gave a nonchalant shrug and Yuri seemingly gave up, coming over to the bed and lying down. The boy looked exquisite on his back. 

"Right, just put your hands against the headboard. Uh... Yeah, a little more to the right," he instructed carefully before grinning when he was in the right position. "Perfect."

He pulled out a scarf he already owned and used it to tie the younger man's wrists to the headboard, smiling at his handiwork once he was done. He looked so defenceless and pretty like this and he was almost ashamed of how his cock hardened instantly. There was some truth to the 'pervert' insult.

In a similar fashion to before he pulled out the new scarf with a flourish and grinned at Yuri, making a spectacle of preparing to blindfold him. Predictably, the Russian wasn't in the mood for taking any of JJ's bullshit and simply rolled his eyes. How boring. Gently, he lifted his head and wrapped the scarf around his eyes, tying it securely behind the back of Yuri's head.

Finally, the little blonde was ready for him, and he had no intention of waiting. He trailed his hands gently down his sides and rubbed circles on his hips for a short while before at last slipping his first finger into his ass.

The shorter man cried out in shock and gritted his teeth, moving his head around frantically to try and find JJ. It was so cute, how surprised he was. This is why he wanted Yuri blindfolded, the reactions were so much better when his partners had no idea what was coming.

"You ass! Y-you could have warned me you were starting," he hissed at the Canadian, but it only made him laugh. 

"Where would be the fun in that? Now, just enjoy this, no more words. Feel," he responded in a calming tone of voice, starting to gently move his finger inside the boy. Occasionally he crooked it to brush against other spots on Yuri's inner walls, and his reactions were just beautiful.

It seemed that he was more sexually sensitive than he let on because not long after the older male started moving his finger his smaller cock and sprung to life, taking an upright position. He didn't think Yuri was even aware that he was already moving his hips against the finger inside him, chasing more pleasure.

If this was how he was reacting when they were only just starting then he couldn't imagine how wonderfully responsive the blonde was going to be once they got to the main event. This would be even better if he knew some of Yuri's kinks, but he knew have everything. The fact he had him in his bed in the first place should be enough.

After a while of teasing he added and second finger and was rewarded with a moan from Yuri in between his quieter pleasured little grunts. Maybe he should really spice things up and give him something to moan about. His cock was looking extremely tempting, uncut and perfect with precum already leaking out...

Adding a third finger as he did, he took the delicious treat into his mouth and sucked with force. The Russian screamed, actually screamed, out in pleased surprise as JJ twirled his tongue to chase the taste of the sweet precum dripping from him. What would Otabek be thinking and feeling, hearing his crush crying out from getting dicked down by someone else? His reaction when he finally got to fuck the blonde would be incredible.

Yuri's cock soon became harder on his tongue and was spasming quite violently. God, he was really feeling it. He began moving the three fingers faster inside his squishy ass and hollowed his cheeks to put some real force into the blowjob.

"S-stop, I'm-Not in your m-mouth...!"

JJ didn't listen and continued his ministrations, his own cock crying out for attention from how turned on this made him. Soon enough the young man came in his mouth and finally he stopped what he was doing. Pulling away slowly, he stared at his prize. Cheeks red, panting hard... He looked amazing, finally ready for fucking.

"JJ, please... Please tell me you a-aren't going to swallow t-that," he pleaded in a ragged voice. Without his eyes on show it was harder to tell, but he believe Yuri looked so embarrassed, and... Well, what was life without a little teasing?

He kept his mouth shut and swallowed everything, smirking in satisfaction. He had never been one for swallowing and he could honestly say he hated the taste of cum, but seeing Yuri's reaction was going to be well worth it.

"Hmm, it would have been such a shame for it to go to waste, so I swallowed everything, Yuri," he purred evilly into his ear, watching as the blush on his face flared up to an even brighter shade of red and his fists clenched against the wooden headboard. 

"D-dirty bastard...!"

"Watch your mouth, honey, I'm not done yet!"

With that statement JJ got completely on top of Yuri and started to rub his excited dick against his hole. Unexpectedly, the blonde seemed to open in in response as if inviting him in, and at that moment he realised how much he was seriously enjoying himself. The Russian boy liked being used and teased like this, probably another reason he had a hard time breaking off the affair, but that wasn't his problem right now.

Teasing him certainly got some interesting reactions. Just rubbing against his hole over and over made Yuri cry with want, actual tears appearing from beneath the scarf-turned-blindfold as he almost incoherently begged for JJ to quit fucking around and just screw him. His dick had already thoroughly coated Yuri's entire ass with slick and shiny precum and the sight just made him harder. Yes, it was time to stop messing around and make a mess of his insides too.

Quickly leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss, JJ paused all movements. He kissed him deeply and passionately before finally sliding inside extremely slowly. Extremely slowly. It was torturous holding back from just pounding the piece of perfection he had waited to get his hands on, but he wanted...needed Yuri to beg. Would he have to tell him to beg, or was he so far gone that he might just beg for it anyway?

Yuri got whiny and immediately started squirming on the bed, fighting against the bonds that were keeping him relatively still. JJ held the boy's hips still so that he couldn't start thrusting them and chuckled when the blonde let out a frustrated growl.

"You're the one who wanted me to do this with you, so what are you playing at?! Just fuck me!" 

It wasn't particularly polite, but this was Yuri so he wasn't surprised. That would do. With a grin he pulled out ever so slowly and then suddenly slammed inside, setting a relentless pace to their sex.

The speed combined with the loose sloppiness of the blonde's ass and the wanton moans spilling from their mouths created such a filthy picture. JJ loved it. He groaned out desperately in pleasure as he thrusted, feeling the other man's hole quivering around him. The feeling was so sweet.

He preferred that Yuri was loose from frequently having sex with Viktor, when people were tight it was harder to move and could cause awkward and clumsy situations. As he thrusted he teasingly began to stroke the blonde's cock with a couple of his fingers. 

"You like this more than you're letting on, Yuri... So sensitive, so willing and desperate... If you're like this now, how sore and needy will you be when that secret admirer of yours gets his hands on you?"

A sob of pleasure escaped the younger male at the statement and a huff of laughter escaped the Canadian. He kept ramming into him and felt close to cumming for the first time. He was definitely going to need more than one orgasm tonight, he would have to jack off to Otabek fucking this cute little tart.

His fingers wrapped properly around Yuri's cock and stroked with vigour, causing the younger man to cry out. Before long the blonde was spilling hot cum all over his own stomach. It was so hot, and it made his ass spasm in just the right way around the black-haired man's cock.

Not bothering to restrain himself any longer, JJ spilled inside Yuri, and even while still inside him cum was already starting to run out. He thrusted at a slightly slower pace, using the Russian's hole to milk himself completely, making the best of what he considered to be the best orgasm of his life.

Both boys were panting heavily at the end of their joining. Wow. He had known that finally getting his hands on Yuri was going to be incredible, but the way they joined, the circumstances... Everything felt so hot and attractive and messed up. Despite his heavy breathing the blonde decided to speak.

"I-I've got places to be, you know, let the other guy have his turn already," he grumbled through pants with a bright blush. So he wanted more already. He bluffed about being busy but it was so glaringly obvious that he wanted more, and he wanted it now. 

JJ obliged, pulling out carefully and watching with lustful eyes as all his cum started to spill out of Yuri and onto the bed. Good luck to whichever maid had the job of cleaning that up. He dropped one last kiss to the Russian's lips before slinking off to summon Otabek from the bathroom.

The Kazakh was already naked when he found him, and had been masturbating to the sounds of Yuri being fucked it seemed. 'Kinky', JJ thought with a smirk as he silently beckoned for him to come have his turn. He swallowed nervously before following the Canadian through to the room.

"Go on then, 'Secret Admirer'. Fuck his brains out," he teased with a cackle, not caring about the outraged sputtering from Yuri and the hard stare he got from Otabek. Worth it! It made the Kazakh make a move, at any rate.

Watching Otabek get onto the bed next to the Russian and slowly stroke his cheek as if they were lovers was actually kind of adorable. If Yuri would just grow up and get over the cheating snake then he and Bek could make a really cute couple.

The look on the Kazakh's face when he saw the load in Yuri's ass was a deer-in-the-headlights expression and JJ sensed that something was off. He gazed at Otabek in assessment and felt his eyes widen as he started to wonder.

'Are you a virgin?' He hoped that he would notice the mouthed words. Luckily, he caught the question and stared in offence before finally just hanging his head and nodding. All of this, the whole plan he had agreed to, and this was how Otabek was losing his V-card! That was a twist and a half!

"Are you going to do anything or are you just keeping me here against my will at this point?!"

Yuri's words seemed to shock Otabek out of his slump. He got on top of him in silence and a shiver went through the blonde when the inexperienced male left light kisses over his chest. He couldn't quite believe that he was about to watch Otabek lose his first with his crush. It felt like he was intruding, which was weirdly hot.

Otabek could tell that the Russian didn't need any preparation and took a deep breath before pushing in suddenly. He moaned lowly in shock and JJ chuckled as he watched, also blushing as his considerably thicker length penetrated the youngest boy. He loved the sight. When the Kazakh said he had a fat dick he wasn't joking.

It seemed like he was enjoying it, but he was moving very fast and roughly. His inexperience was obvious now that he was going at it, he had no idea how to hit all of Yuri's sensitive spots, but damn. He really made up for it with thrusting strength. 

Maybe it was excitement of having a crush and the fact it was his first time, but Otabek came quickly, groaning through it. An even bigger pool of cum flowed out of Yuri as the Kazakh pulled out and he flushed in embarrassment when JJ laughed. 

"Excited, premature boy?"

It was good natured teasing, and thank goodness the other man seemed to take it as such. Otabek stood up and awkwardly blushed as he scrambled to get dressed. Yuri seemed to be pouting at the poor performance but was so spent he didn't completely mind. 

Once he was dressed Otabek left without another word and JJ shrugged before grinning. He went over to the blonde and finally removed his blindfold. The younger male blinked and squinted his eyes as he tried to readjust to the light and the Canadian smiled down at him softly.

"Well, that was interesting. You just got fucked by a complete virgin," JJ informed with a cheeky grin, and the Russian's eyes widened in horror.

"Someone lost their virginity to me, and I have no clue who they are?!" 

The black-haired man untied the blonde and laughed at his reaction, shrugging with a grin. Now wasn't the time to keep teasing him.

"Go get a shower, and then feel free to go. I'll see you soon," he said before starting to pull out some clean clothes. Unexpectedly, Yuri spoke again.

"JJ... Tell Chris. Tell Chris about Viktor and me, it's what's right. Just try to let him know that I never meant any harm, and I kept trying to end it."

Shockingly, the whole experience seemed to have really made Yuri grow up. He silently nodded and gave him an approving smile, pulling out his phone. Since when was Yuri so brave? The blonde went into the bathroom and JJ simply opened up his messenger.

Legend 💥💯: Chris i hve something important to tell u

Ice Slut 👅💦: *have 

Ice Slut 👅💦: And sure, what's up?

\----

SIX MONTHS LATER

\----

Yuri was still sick with guilt every time he spoke to Chris, even though the Swiss man had long since forgiven him. Viktor hadn't be as lucky. The day JJ told him Chris kicked the silver-haired man out on his ass and filed for official divorce. The slimeball had since set his sights on poor naïve Yuuri, and the other skaters were working tirelessly to make sure it never became a thing.

He was meeting Chris and Otabek for coffee in Sweden today. They were all there for a contest and wanted to meet up. Three months ago Otabek had finally confessed that he was the other man there with JJ that night and they promptly got together. How could he not end up falling for the lovable protective guy that the Kazakh was? It was also flattering that he had chosen to lose his virginity to Yuri.

Once inside the nice little coffee shop, the blonde sat down at a table in the corner to wait for his companions. Chris came waltzing in in true diva fashion with Otabek following along behind him with his usual cool exterior. He was happy to see them, and he was glad everything had turned out the way it did. The affair was over and he didn't have to feel guilty or conflicted anymore. He really owed JJ and his meddling attitude. 

It was time to be happy.

"Chris! Beka! Over here!"


End file.
